Harry Potter and The Curse of Katie Marvolo
by Bicycle Gremlin
Summary: EDITING! Harry meets a witch during his summer holidays. Who is it and what connection does she have to Voldemort? Harry doesn't care he loves her. R&R. Some chapters have changed.
1. Katie Marvolo

Please forgive me if it is not that good this is my first fic ever. I don't own Harry Potter or anything else. They belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
It was a warm day on Privet Drive. Sitting on a bench outside of Number 4 was a scrawny young man of about 15. His name was Harry Potter. He was not a usual person. Harry Potter was a wizard. He was not an ordinary wizard. He was almost killed by Voldemort 3 times and now Voldemort has returned to power with the help of Harry. It was now the summer after Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
This summer was different than any other because the Dursley's, his aunt, uncle, and cousin, were actually being nice to him. He supposed that Dumbledore, headmaster at Hogwarts, wrote to them and told them that Lord Voldemort had returned to power and that they, being his only relatives, have to protect him until his return to Hogwarts on September 1st. Now usually Vernon and Petunia Dursley would hate to have Harry's "abnormality" mentioned under their roof. But under the current circumstances they did not care.   
  
They actually let Harry keep all his school things in his room. They still did not like the fact that Sirius Black, an escaped convict, was Harry's godfather and keeping in touch with him but they overlooked this. So Harry was sitting outside on the bench in the garden when a pretty girl that looked about his age came walking towards him.   
  
"Hi", said the young lady "What is your name."   
  
"Harry Potter" replied Harry. Then Harry asked "What is your name?"   
  
"Katie Marvolo" replied the girl.   
  
Harry thought the name Marvolo sounded familiar. He overlooked this and asked "How old are you?"   
  
She said "15."   
  
Harry said "Cool. I am 15 too." So they sat and talked for a little while and Harry thought to himself "Is she a witch? Well there is only 1 way to find out" Harry shouted out "Wingardium Leviosa" and the bench they were sitting on lifted up in the air (the ban on underage magic had been lifted by Fudge becaues he finally saw that the students needed to defend themselves sometimes). Katie looked neither surprised or afraid that he did this.   
  
"So are you going to Hogwarts then too Harry." Katie asked. Harry just nodded and it seemed that Katie understood. He had never met another witch on Privet Drive except Arabella Figg. Harry and Katie met each other every day until the time to return to Hogwarts came. They told each other that they would see each other on the Hogwarts express. So they said bye and Harry walked back into Number 4 and an amazing sight met his eyes. Who should he see in the living room than Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger his best friends at Hogwarts. In all the glory of meeting Katie he completely forgot to write to them.   
  
"We were worried about you" shouted Hermione as she wrapped him into a great big hug and gave him a slap on the back of the head.   
  
"So how have you been mate?" asked Ron wrapping him in a manly hug.   
  
"Well you might want to sit down this might take a while to explain." "It started when I came back from vacation…." started Harry and he launched into the story about Katie and everything else. Harry was just finishing when he looked at Hermione and Ron's faces. He saw the terrified look and asked "What?"   
  
  
  
Hermione said "Marvolo is Lord Voldemort's last name remember Harry?" Then it hit Harry Katie must be Voldemort's daughter. Then the door burst open. In came Harry's godfather Sirius Black as the great big dog transformed and wrapped Harry into a huge hug.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Harry.   
  
"They caught Peter and I am now free" replied Sirius. Harry then fainted into his godfather's arms.  
  
Please read and review. More chapters coming. 


	2. Another Encounter

Reminder: I don't own harry potter. We can thank J.K. Rowling for that.  
  
Harry awoke 5 hours later with a splitting headache.   
  
"My head hurts" he exclaimed.   
  
"Well duh you hit it on the floor when you fell" replied a sweet little redhead.   
  
"Oh thanks Ginny" said Harry (the whole time thinking how beautiful Ginny looked).   
  
He had woke up in the Burrow with the whole Weasley family, Hermione, and Sirius standing over him. He launched into the story of meeting Katie over his break and as Sirius heard the name Marvolo he flinched.   
  
"You are in love with the daughter of your worst enemy Harry" Sirius said after Harry finished.   
  
"So maybe she is not evil like her dad is" replied Harry. He was not sure if what he had said was right or not. He did not even think about the name Marvolo when he heard Katie say it. He did not even care now. All he wanted to do was get to Hogwarts. He had so many questions for Katie. For starters he wondered if she felt the same way about him as he felt about her. He also wondered if she even knew that her dad was the most hated wizard in the world not to mention his mortal enemy. He went to the bathroom to take a shower and when he touched the shampoo he felt the familiar jerk behind his navel he touched a portkey.   
  
He was transported to a place he had never been to before. Suddenly a high, cold voice rang out "Welcome to my home Harry Potter." It was Voldemort. He was returned to power last year when he took some of Harry's blood to get past the barrier set on Harry by his mother when she died to save him. Voldemort got straight to the point. "Harry it seems that you have fallen in love with my daughter" laughed Voldemort "This is totally unacceptable and you will pay for it.   
  
Suddenly there was movement behind Voldemort's chair and it was none other than Katie Marvolo. "Didn't you think I set it up for you two to meet on Privet Drive and talk every day or did your pea sized brain not register that she was my daughter?" said Voldemort in a calm but menacing voice.   
  
"I didn't even know she was your daughter till I went to the Burrow you stupid ass Tom" replied Harry. He was gripping the shampoo bootle in his hand hoping to god that it would take him back to his friends and the people he called family.   
  
"Avada..." started Voldemort and suddenly Harry felt the old familiar jerk behind his navel and he barely heard Voldemort say "...Kedavra" before reappearing in the Weasley's bathroom. He had survived yet another encounter with Lord Voldemort. But before he left he noticed that Katie's eyes were not sparkling with energy like they were on Privet Drive they looked like they were possesed and then he realized she was being held under the Imperius Curse and maybe she did like him. All he knew was that he loved her and nothing was going to stop him from saving her from her father. 


	3. I Hope I Can Help

I HOPE I CAN HELP  
  
"Hey" exclaimed Harry. Katie turned around and saw the familiar green eyes and looked deep into them.  
  
"Hello" she replied. "I hope you don't blame me for the way my father acts. I just wanted to grow up normal but with him being the most evil wizard in the world I had no choice." Said Katie.  
  
"It's alright" replied Harry. "I understand that you have no choice in what he makes you do. I do know that I will save you from him if it is the last thing I ever do."  
  
Harry wrapped Katie up in a hug and gave her a kiss on the cheek. All of a sudden everything just dissapeared. It was like Harry was in a different world and Katie was right there with him. "What are you doing?" And the world came back as Harry saw the face of his most hated professor.  
  
"Professor Snape I was just showing Miss Marvolo to her class she has Divination and I know where it is" exclaimed Harry hoping that it worked.  
  
"Potter you are due in my Potion's class. What are you still doing near Gryffindor tower?" Snape yelled at Harry.   
  
"Like I said I was showing Ms.Marvolo to her class" exclaimed Harry.   
  
"Potter get to class NOW!!!!!!!!" Snape yelled.   
  
Harry pulled Katie aside and said "I think I love you and I hope I can help." Harry hurried off to the potions dungeon hoping to not anger Snape any longer.  
  
Little did Harry know Snape was talking to Katie in the corridor and the only thing Harry heard was Potter.  
  
Sorry it's been awhile since I updated please review this story. 


	4. I Would Never Lie To You

As Harry started towards the dungeons for Potions he glanced back at Katie and saw a single tear roll down her cheek. He arrived in Potions 5 minutes later to a very angry Professor Snape and thought "How did he get here so fast?"  
  
"10 points from gryffindor for being late Potter. Now take your seat." Snape sneered.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" yelled Harry much to the astonishment of the whole class who gasped.  
  
"What the did you say to me Potter?" yelled Snape.  
  
"I said no." said Harry. "Look, I am sorry for wahtever my father and his friends did to you in the past but you have no reason to take it out on me" and with that Harry strode out of the room with Snape staring open-mouthed back at him.  
  
On his way back to Gryffindor tower he ran into Katie in the exact same corridor that he left her in.  
  
"Hi" said Katie.  
  
"Yeah" Harry replied.  
  
"Look, Harry to tell you the truth I love you too but I did not know how to tell you! I thought you were in love with Hermione."  
  
"No" Harry replied quickly. "Me and Hermione are just friends but you really mean you love me too?"  
  
"Of course" Katie answered. "I would never lie to you."  
  
Harry snorted at this. He found it hard to believe this statement when it was coming from the world's most evil wizard's daughter.  
  
"I mean it." Katie replied to his snort. "Here maybe this will prove it."  
  
With that she moved in and pressed her lips to his. She pressed her toungue to his lips hoping for him to part them and he obliged.  
  
But down the corridor someone was watching......  
  
Trivia for next chapter: Who was watching?  
  
10 points to anyone who gets it right. Let me know which house your in. 


	5. Insults and a Very Mad Malfoy

Chapter 5  
  
Insults and a very mad Malfoy  
  
As Harry and Katie pulled apart they noticed smoke in the air and colors dissapearing. Then Harry looked behind him to see none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
"MALFOY!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Harry shouted.  
  
Draco responds "Putting on a show for you and your pretty little girlfriend. Do you have a problem Potter?"  
  
"Oh if that is all you are doing then leave us the hell alone," Harry said.  
  
And with that he grabbed Katie's hand and they ran down towards the entrance hall. All the way down to the front doors to the lake Katie asked "Who was that kid?"  
  
"Oh him he was just my arch-enemy Draco Malfoy." Stated Harry with a great deal of anger.  
  
"Wait a minute I know that name. His dad worships mine doesn't he?" Katie replied.  
  
"Yeah he is one of your dad's personal assistants." Harry said.  
  
Just then they were approached by a man in a mask. Harry gazed into the mask's slits of eyes and saw the cold, grey, lifeless, eyes of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Oh speak of the devil himself. What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?" Harry spat.  
  
Lucius pulls off the mask and says "I'm not the devil you stupid fucking kid, my Lord and Master Voldemort is."  
  
Then Katie steps up and says "My dad is no lord or master he is nothing but a lying, murdering, control freak. I hate him."  
  
Harry just stood there in awe of what Voldemorts own daughter thought of him and could only wonder what Voldemort would do to her on her return home. But Harry did not have time to wonder because suddenly the front doors of the castle swung open and who stood there?  
  
"Draco!" Malfoy Sr. stated in shock of seeing his son.  
  
"Yes father it is me." Draco spat the word "father" with a great deal of sarcasm.  
  
"So are you having fun with ST. POTTER and his little whore of a girlfriend?"  
  
This was too much for Harry and he shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!!!" but his was not the only voice to do so. He looked up to see not only Katie's wand up but also Draco's. He did not care about Katie doing the spell but he was extremely shocked to see that Draco had used the spell too. Then all of a sudden Harry started to talk completely ignoring the seemingly lifeless body of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Draco, what do you think you are doing? That is your father." Harry and Katie said together.  
  
"I will answer your question in a minute Harry. Father stay the fuck away from Hogwarts and my business." Draco stated.  
  
Harry was utterly shocked the Draco actually used his first name instead of calling him "Potter" like he always did. The shock wore off after about 5 or 6 minutes.  
  
"Harry I know I have not been the nicest guy in the world (Harry snorted at this) but think of this as a start to make it up to you. I have always envied you because you are The-Boy-Who-Lived. You were famous and I was not but seeing you with Katie I realized that you are just like anyone else. I am sorry for the way I have treated you for the past 4 years and I was hoping you would forgive me." Draco said.  
  
With that Draco extended his hand and Harry shook it marveling in the fact that he has a new friend.  
  
All of a sudden someone laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I see we might have someone to take to Minister Fudge tonight" said the warm comforting voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"I am sorry sir but he insulted the woman I love and I just could not stand it. I am happy to say that Katie and Draco both helped." said Harry a little in shock of the sight of his mentor.  
  
Just then the doors burst open and about a hundred students came out on to the lawn to see what was going on. In the confusion no one noticed Lucius get up and walk out of the grounds and apparate.  
  
"GOD DAMNIT! WE LET HIM GET AWAY!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry Harry we will have another chance to get him." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Okay but Sir could you leave me and Katie alone there is something I want to talk to her about?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure. Everyone back in the school shows over." Dumbledore told everyone.  
  
Once Harry and Katie were alone he turned to her and asked "So did you mean what you said earlier about your dad?"  
  
"Of course I did there is nothing I have meant more in my life except one thing." Katie responded.  
  
"Oh yeah and what is that?" Harry asked with interest.  
  
"I love you Harry Potter" Katie said with enthusiasm and with that they kissed with the same passion that they shared in the corridor.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So what do you think let me know.  
  
Trivia for next chapter: Where does Lucius apparate to? 10 points  
  
What happens between him and Draco when he returns? 10 points  
  
READ AND REVIEW 


	6. The Malfoys Duel

Thank you to all those who reviewed.  
  
alamarang-2 correct answers earning 20 points for your house.  
  
hallee87-if you are you going to answer trivia i need to know your house.  
  
If I left anyone out I am sorry and thank you very much.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. The stuff you don't recognize is mine.  
  
And yet another chapter.  
  
Chapter 6: The Malfoy's Duel  
  
"Lucius I am very dissapointed in you, you have failed to deliver Potter to once again your failure will not go unpunished any longer." A high cold voice rang out in Harry Potter's dream.  
  
"Yes master" said the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Crucio" screamed Voldemort.  
  
The curse slammed into the body of Lucius Malfoy. 50 miles away at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry Potter woke up to his scar burning. He put his hand up and noticed that his scar was bleeding.  
  
"I had better go and see Dumbledore" he whispered to himself. He ran all the way down the corridors to the Headmaster's office. Then he realized that he did not have the password and he thought really hard about seeing the Headmaster and then the Gargoyle leaped aside and revealed the staircase to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Wow, how did I do that?" Harry asked himself as he climbed the staircase. He knocked on the Headmaster's door and shortly the door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore in his purple, starry pajamas.  
  
"Ah, Harry I was expecting you." Said Dumbledore with the twinkle in his eyes that made Harry feel protected and loved.  
  
"You have?" Harry asked kind of shocked at seeing his mentor in his pajamas.  
  
"Yes. I believe you had another nightmare? Am I correct in assuming so?" Albus said calmly.  
  
"Yes sir, I dreamt that Lucius apparated to Voldemort. Voldemort was ranting that Lucius failed to deliver me to him. He then said Lucius's failures would not go unpunished in the future. He then put the Cruciatus curse on him. Then I woke up and my scar was bleeding. What does this mean, sir?" Harry said all this very fast.  
  
"It means that Voldemort is pissed off that Lucius could not capture you last night and that if he tries again and fails that he will probably be killed, and Harry please call me Albus when it is just me and you talking." Albus stated.  
  
"Okay but Albus why would Voldemort kill his most loyal Death Eater?" Harry aske timidly.  
  
"He is probably meaning to set an example of what to expect in the future. Unless there is anything else Harry I need to get back to sleep." Albus exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, actually there is something else Albus. I was running down the corridor when I realized that I did not know the password to get here. I thought really hard about seeing you and then all of a sudden the gargoyle stepped aside. Why did it do that." Harry asked wondering what the answer would be.  
  
"Ah one of my more brilliant ideas. If someone wants to see me bad enough they only have to think extremely hard about seeing me and the gargoyle will step aside. But it could have been caused by something else but I have to research the theory closer to tell you. Now off to bed Harry." Albus responded.  
  
It took Harry 10 minutes to get back to Gryffindor tower and he gave the password (courage) and saw that not only was Katie, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron sitting there but so was Draco the newest addition to Gryffindor since the actions displayed by him the other night he was shunned from the Slytherins and Albus thought that it was best for him to be moved. Draco quickly made friends with Hermione, Ginny, and Katie, but Ron was tougher but he made it happen.  
  
"Harry" Katie screamed and hugged her boyfriend tight. "Where were you we were so worried about you?" Katie asked on the brink of tears.  
  
"Oh, I had a nightmare about Voldemort" everyone except Katie and Draco flinched at the Dark Lord's name. Then Harry told them all about the nightmare and the visit with Albus, everyone thought it kinda weird that Harry used Dumbledore's first name.  
  
"Wow Harry, I think I know what Dumbledore is going to research and I am going to also." Hermione squealed with joy.  
  
"I hate my fucking father" Draco spat.  
  
"It is okay you will have your revenge" Ginny and Harry reassured Draco.  
  
"Well it is time for bed everyone." Harry stated. "Double potions tomorrow." He kissed Katie and gave her, Hermione, and Ginny a hug before going to his dorm and plopping down on his four poster. Within seconds he was asleep. Thank god it was a dreamless sleep.  
  
He woke up in the morning he went down to the Great Hall only to be called to the head table by Albus.  
  
"Albus what's up?" Harry asked nervously.  
  
"First off can you please restrain from blowing up at Severus like you did the other day? And second you and Draco need to go the the 3rd floor corridor there you will find Lucius Malfoy and he needs to speak to both of you." Albus stated while he eyed Harry carefully.  
  
"Okay Albus and I will be nice to Severus from now on." Harry said as he left.  
  
"Draco, come on." Harry said to the blonde haired boy.  
  
"Why, where are we going?" Draco asked a little worried.  
  
"We are going to go see your dad." Harry said.  
  
"I don't want to see that bastard." Draco swore.  
  
"Well we have to but please restrain your temper." Harry pleaded.  
  
"Okay, but no promises" Draco stated and Harry thought that there would be trouble.  
  
So they headed to the 3rd floor corridor talking about what to say and do to Lucius. When they got there they noticed that he was not alone. Harry noticed immediately that Lucius had tied Katie to the wall and showed no sign of letting her go.  
  
"You bastard let her go." Harry yelled.  
  
"Let her go dad" Draco spat.  
  
"I am not your dad. I would rather have a muggleborn for a child than you." Lucius spat at his son.  
  
This was too much for Draco as he lost his temper.  
  
"Stand back Harry. He is MINE." Draco yelled the last word with so much anger it shook the corridor.  
  
"Wha..." Harry started but was quickly interrupted by Draco.  
  
"Just rescue Katie let me deal with him." Draco said with so much fire in his eyes.  
  
"You think you can take on Voldemort's most powerful and loyal Death Eater? Well you silly little child you have a lot to learn" Lucius said as calmly as Dumbledore usually spoke.  
  
"Expelliarmus" Draco yelled but Lucius was too quick and he shot a leg-locker curse at Draco but Draco was too quick and he dodged it. Then it was on for father and son. The duel was very heated and after Harry rescued and kissed Katie they turned to watch. Draco was not only dodging Lucius's curses but he was retaliating very well himself. The duel went on for several minutes but Draco hit his dad with a confusing charm and then shouted "Expelliarmus" he got his dad's wand and then bound and gagged him.  
  
Then all of a sudden Dumbledore came into the corridor and saw Lucius and Draco with both wands. "Well definately one more for Azkaban tonight." Dumbledore said very happy that Draco seemed to have dueled with his dad and won.  
  
"Albus, make sure you question him or Fudge will cover it up like last year." Harry said.  
  
"Ah, right you are Harry." Albus said as he took Lucius away from the corridor.  
  
Harry turned to Draco. "Congratulations Draco you have your revenge" he said as he extended his hand and Draco shook it.  
  
"Yeah it feels good too." Draco said as Harry kissed Katie.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
There you go new chapter. Please take the time to leave a REVIEW.  
  
Trivia for next chapter:  
  
What does Fudge do about Lucius? 10 points  
  
What happens at Azkaban? 10 points 


	7. Fudge's Big Surprise

hallee87- thanks for your support. i am glad you are enjoying this story. i love writing it.  
  
alamarang- i really hope that you will stick with this story. it will be a long one. i am going to use your idea of Magical Animagi.  
  
cheetochick1217- more great stuff to come.  
  
DuvessaLilianSnape- i appreciate your review and i hope that you will stick with the story.  
  
keizinathebrat- i hope you like this story.  
  
And now another chapter. you know the drill. the stuff you recognize is not mine. i only own the plot and Katie Marvolo.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Fudge's Big Suprise  
  
Later on Albus was sitting in his office with Harry, Katie, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Lucius awaiting Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. about 10 minutes after they entered the office the fire turned green and out walked Fudge with 20 aurors. Also with him was Percy Weasley, Fudge's personal assistant.  
  
"Ah, Albus what is Mr. Malfoy doing here?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy came here on Voldemort's orders to return with Harry, and Draco. He was under orders to do this so that Voldemort could kill both of them." Dumbledore said calmly.  
  
"What proof is there of that huh, Dumbledore?" Fudge asked.  
  
"We have questioned him under Veritaserum and he has confessed to it all." Albus remained as calm as ever.  
  
By now the Veritaserum wore off. Lucius stood up and was about to leave only to be forced back down and had more Veritaserum down his throat.  
  
"What is your name?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." came the reply.  
  
"What were you sent to Hogwarts for?" Fudge asked intently.  
  
"To return to my master with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Lucius replied.  
  
"And who is your master?" Fudge asked.  
  
"Lord Voldemort." Lucius replied maliciously.  
  
Fudge seemed neither suprised nor upset by this news. Since Harry was behind Fudge he muttered a spell and Fudge's sleeve shot up. He rushed and pulled it back down. Too bad everyone in the room saw the Dark Mark on his arm. "Fudge is a Death Eater. No wonder he did not believe me after the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year. He obeys Lord Voldemort. That BASTARD!!!!!" Harry thought to himself. Unknown to him the wind inside the office suddenly picked up and it started to heat up. Just then all the Aurors's sleeves shot up and 10 of them also had the Dark Mark.  
  
Harry lost control and screamed "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU! THANKS TO YOU INNOCENT PEOPLE HAVE DIED! YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP IT BECAUSE YOU WERE A PART OF IT! YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
All of a sudden Arthur Weasley stepped out of the fireplace. He looked around the room and saw Fudge and the Aurors. Then he saw the Dark Mark and said "Great now we need to elect a new Minister of Magic. I am going to inform the Ministry that I will be running and to find another candidate to run against me. Well I best be off so I can tell everyone. See you later." And with that Arthur turned and walk back into the fireplace saying "Ministry of Magic" and poof he was gone.  
  
Everyone looked over at Harry and noticed that he was glowing red and gold. This was not the only sight they found interesting. Fudge was cowering behind Dumbledore's desk.   
  
"Harry" Dumbledore said "Did you make the wind and the heat?"  
  
"I think so" Harry replied.  
  
"Well that solves it. Harry you can do Wandless and Elemental magic." Dumbledore said while looking in awe of the young man before him.  
  
"OH" was all Harry could say.  
  
"Alright kids back to class you will be informed of what happens." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Draco headed to Potions with Katie all chatting excitedly about what just happened. When they arrived they saw Severus without the ever present sneer that he always wore and he just said "Take your seat."  
  
Harry was astonished that no points were taken but he did not argue and just sat down to work on his Dreamless Sleep potion. An hour and a half later he was done and sat thinking to himself. When the bell rang he got up to leave only to be called back by Snape. He looked at Hermione, Draco, Ron, and Katie who smiled at him and left.  
  
"Harry I know that I have not been nice to you but I want you to know that I agree with you. It was wrong for me to take out my anger about your dad on you. I should not have done that and I am sorry. I will try to make it up to you. Slytherins do also abide by promises and I made one to your mom to watch over you if anything happened to her. She would kill me if she found out what I did." Snape said quietly.  
  
"Thank you for seeing it my way Professor." Harry Replied.  
  
"Alright now that we have that cleared up why don't you head to your next class." Severus said with a smile.  
  
This was too much for Harry and he burst out laughing. Severus just looked at him thinking "What's up with him?"  
  
"I'm sorry to laugh Proffesor but none of us have ever seen you smile so it was just kinda funny." Harry said.  
  
"Alright out. Go to your next class." Snape said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Out in the hall Harry met Ron, Hermione, Katie, and Draco for Transfiguration. He quickly gave them a look that said "I will tell you later." They hurried off to McGonagall's class and made it just in time. They took their seats in the front. About 2 minutes later Professor McGonagall came in.  
  
"Good Morning class and welcome to the first class of Animagus studies. Today you will find out what you will become when you transform." McGonagall said.  
  
So in turn everyone went up to the front of the class and downed the Animagus Potion. No one could produce a shadow.  
  
"Ronald Weasley."  
  
Ron went up to the front of the class and downed the potion and instantly a shadow appeared and turned into an exact copy of a Hungarian Horntail dragon.  
  
"Hermione Granger."  
  
Hermione went up the front and downed the potion and she was an Owl.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco went up and downed the potion to find out that he was a Snake.  
  
"Katie Marvolo."  
  
Katie downed the potion and found out she was a Unicorn.  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
The class was silent as Harry walked to the front of the class. He downed the potion wincing as the nasty taste hit his tongue. The shadow appeared and turned into a lion. He went to sit down when the shadow changed into a dog, then a cat, then it went through every non-magical animal he could think of then went on to the magical ones. A Stag, Phoenix, Centaur and on and on to every magical animal there was and then the shadow faded. Now everyone was gaping at him. Then he went to sit down only to be stopped by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Wow Mr. Potter you are a Magical Animagi." Professor McGonagall said as she looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It means you can change into any animal you want. Magical or not." Professor McGonagall gasped. "There have only been three other people like this. Albus Dumbledore, Godric Gryffindor, and your dad James Potter."  
  
Harry was shocked to find this out.  
  
"I think you should go see Albus." the old Professor said.  
  
He headed out and only got about 4 steps before he collapsed unconcious.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
HA HA HA. A little cliffy for you.  
  
Trivia for next chapter:  
  
Who Runs against Mr. Weasley for Minister of Magic? 20 points  
  
Who wins the election? 20 points  
  
The points stand as this:  
  
Gryffindor-20  
  
Hufflepuff-0  
  
Ravenclaw-0  
  
Slytherin-0  
  
Come on everyone lets get going. 


	8. A New Minister of Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. It is owned by the great creator and writer J.K. Rowling.  
  
To those who reviewed and said the Marvolo was Voldemort's middle name: I know this. Riddle was his last name but he also said in the 2nd book and 2nd movie that he would not keep his filthy muggle father's name. So I made Katie's last name Marvolo. Also I have changed this chapter. It will now be the start of the demise of Harry and Katie's rlationship and the start of Harry and Ginny's. Also now this story will be found under the Harry/Ginny Pairing.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
A New Minister of Magic?  
  
Harry woke up from his unconcious state 3 hours later laying in the hospital wing. He looked over to see Albus, Severus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco sitting by his bed. Oddly enough Katie was gone.  
  
"Hey everyone" Harry managed to say.  
  
"Ah, Harry. It is about time you woke up. We were beginning to think you wouldn't wake up." Albus said with a smile.  
  
"How long have I been out?" Harry asked not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
"3 hours." Severus said.  
  
"Harry we have news." Hermione announced.  
  
"Yeah" said Ron "Me and Mione are a couple now!"  
  
"That is great you guys. I am really happy for you." Harry stated.  
  
"Also it turns out that voldemort has sent Lucius Malfoy to run against Arthur Weasley for the spot of Minister of Magic." Albus said with a defiant expression on his face. "It is a good thing that once a judge makes their decision that they can't be swayed with threats."  
  
Everyone around the room gasped. If Lucius Malfoy won the election he would give Voldemort free reign wherever he wanted. Most likely starting with Hogwarts.  
  
"Albus, I need to talk to you and Severus alone please." Harry said with a pleading look in his eyes.  
  
"Very well" Albus said turning towards the other 4 "I am going to have to ask you to leave.  
  
The other 4 students left looking a little glum. Harry then started into the whole story of what happend in Transfiguration and why he fainted afterwards. He told them about how he had a vision of Voldemort shortly after leaving the classroom. He said that Voldemort was planning once Lucius Malfoy was appointed Minister of Magic that he would attack Hogwarts and kill all the people that opposed him. Then Harry asked the question that he delayed asking since his first year "Albus, why did Voldemort try to kill me when I was only a year old?"  
  
Albus turned to Harry looking very grave and he knew that Harry would not let him escape without an explanation.  
  
"You see Harry there was prophecy made back when the four founders were around that one day all the wizarding world would be plunged into darkness by a dark lord. It also stated that an Heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin would banish the darkness 1 year after his birth. The only way this would happen is for him to suffer the loss of both his parents. The Heir would then fight Voldemort 2 more times until the 3rd time when the darkness would be resurrected. When the Heir became 15 years of age he would be given extrodinary powers that could banish the darkness for the rest of eternity." Albus finished with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Oh" was all Harry could manage to say.  
  
"You see Harry, you are descended from Gryffindor and Slytherin. That is why the sorting hat did not know where to place you. But you chose Gryffindor and that makes you very different from Voldemort. He chose Slytherin because he knew he would turn out to be one of the most powerful sorceror's on the planet. That was until he found out about the prophecy. Then he tried to kill you to make sure the prophecy did not come true. Needless to say that it did not work." Albus said.  
  
"So I am the reason that I have no parents. I am the reason that all those innocent people died. It is all my fault." and with that Harry slipped into unconciousness once again.  
  
Harry was in a dark room with 2 people on the ground cowering. He noticed that these two people were none other than Peter Pettigrew, and Lucius Malfoy, who were released from Azkaban when the Dementors joined the ranks of Voldemort. Harry recognized and looked up into the cold, heartless face of Lord Voldemort. Voldemort took no notice.  
  
"Lucius you have failed to win the election. Now I must find a new way to launch the attack on Hogwarts. But have no fear I will kill that traitor Severus Snape and that muggle-loving fool Albus Dumbledore. There is no way anyone can stop me." The souless, cold, malevolent voice of Lord Voldemort spat at his Death Eater.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
The curse hit Wormtail and Malfoy and they hit the ground in agony. The screams were matched only by Harry's who no one could hear but Harry and the people at Hogwarts. Harry woke with a start to see everyone staring at him with looks of concern.  
  
"Harry what is it?" this from Ron.  
  
"Another vision?" this from Hermione.  
  
"Silence." Dumbledore said calmly. "Harry could you be kind enough to tell us what happened?"  
  
So Harry launched into an explanation of the vision and what Voldemort had said.  
  
"Oh and congratulations Ron on your dad becoming Minister of Magic." Harry said.  
  
Ron beamed at him with pride.  
  
"So Harry are you feeling up to a nice quidditch match?" Albus asked hopefully.  
  
"Of course" Harry practically screamed.  
  
So 10 minutes later Harry was in the changing rooms giving his warmup speech since he was the captain. Ron, Angelina, Fred, George, Katie, and Alicia were listening intently. He finished and they headed out to the pitch. He heard the roar of the Gryffindor supporters as Madame Hooch whistled for the game to begin. Again he noticed that his girlfriend was not there. The only thought that he had was "Where could she be?"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Trivia for next chapter:  
  
Who are the Gryffindors playing? 10 points  
  
Who wins? 10 points  
  
What does Voldemort have planned for Harry? 20 points  
  
House points stay the same. 


	9. Gryffindor Gains in a BIG Way

Hello. Sorry it has been a while since I updated. I will continue this story but I would like some more reviews. Also this will definitely be the demise of Katie and Harry's relationship and the start of Harry and Ginny's. WINK WINK. Also new characters will be introduced here.  
  
Chapter 9: Gryffindor Gains in a Big Way.  
  
"Welcome to the first quidditch match of the season, Slytherin vs. GRYFFINDOR!" Lee Jordan's voice rang into the crowded stands. "Now welcome the Gryffindor team. Keeper: Weasley, Beater: Weasley, Beater: Weasley, Chaser: Spinnet, Chaser: Bell, Chaser: Johnson, and Seeker/Captain: POTTER!!!!!!!!" Lee roared with enthusiasm.  
  
Harry flew onto the pitch to the roar of the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw houses but to boos from the Slytherins. He flew to the middle of the pitch to shake hands with the Slytherin captain: Goyle.  
  
"Oh great they made this slug captain?" thought Harry trying to keep the smirk off of his face. Goyle noticed this but did not say anything as the whistle from Madame Hooch signaled the beginning of the game. Madame Hooch let the Bludgers, and the Snitch out before finally throwing up the Quaffle. Alicia grabbed the Quaffle and headed towards the Slytherin goal posts. She lobbed the Quaffle and it sailed through the center ring and made the score 10-0 in favor of Gryffindor.  
  
"SPINNET SCORES!!!!!!!!" yelled Lee over the roar of the Gryffindor crowd.   
  
The game went on in this same fashion for about an hour. The score was 240-0 to nothing when Harry saw the Snitch. He turned his Bullet (his new broomstick that Sirius got him) and flew towards it. Within 5 seconds, and before the Slytherins knew it, Harry had the Snitch and won the game for Gryffindor.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR WINS 390-0! WAY TO GO POTTER!!!!" Lee had to yell very loud to make himself heard over the ROARING crowd.  
  
Harry was suddenly enveloped by 6 other people wearing red quidditch robes and they slowly floated to the ground. Then the fans poured onto the field and enveloped the whole Gryffindor team and Harry looked up to see not only Ron and Hermione kissing like there was no tommorow but also another redhead that he now noticed just how beautiful she was.  
  
Before Harry knew it he had Ginny in his arms kissing her passionately. Katie not being at the game was pushed far from his mind and all he could think was "How could I have ever loved Katie?" Then he realised he loved Ginny and was just with Katie because he thought that Ginny did not like him any more. With the way Ginny was kissing him she still loved him. They continued this for a while before a very pissed off voice sounded from behind them.  
  
"HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU KISS ANOTHER GIRL! I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND NOT HER!" Before Harry knew it he was red in the face with anger. But before he could move Ginny and Hermione had both made it to Katie and Ginny landed a punch in Katie's midsection and Hermione landed a slap on Katie's face.  
  
Professor McGonnagall came over and took Ginny and Hermione away and Harry stepped up to Katie still very very pissed off. He turned to her and yelled "YOU VILE GIRL! I DON'T LOVE YOU I LOVE GINNY! I DON'T KNOW HOW I COULD EVER BE WITH YOU! YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER AND I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME AND I BELIEVED YOU! YOU CAN JUST LEAVE! YOU ONLY ASKED THE SORTING HAT TO PLACE YOU IN GRYFFINDOR SO YOU COULD TORMENT ME! DON'T THINK I HAVE NOT NOTICED YOU HANGING OUT WITH THOSE DAMN SLYTHERIN FRIENDS OF YOURS! SO YOU CAN GO BE WITH THEM!" Harry practically spat this at her. "AND JUST SO YOU KNOW WE ARE OVER!" Harry never said anything with more VENOM in it in his whole life.  
  
Katie just laughed and said "HA HA HA. You think you are so perfect huh Potter? Well you will soon find out that you, your mud-blood friend, your Weasel girlfriend, and your Weasel friend are doomed and my father will rule this world and all that are in it." and with that Katie got up to run to the Slytherin conversation. Little did she know Ginny had heard the whole conversation and when Katie reached Ginny, Ginny clotheslined her.  
  
"That will be a dentention for you Ms. Granger and 2 for you Ms. Weasley. Even though she said what she said there was no reason for your actions. Also, Ms. Marvolo we will make a trip to see the Headmaster to discuss your further enrollment in this school." With that Professor McGonnagall hauled Katie to her feet and rushed her to see Dumbledore.  
  
The next thing Harry knew he was back to kissing Ginny and the next thing he heard from Ron was "Congratulations Harry and Ginny but please GET A ROOM!" This made Harry and Ginny blush furiously.  
  
"So does this mean we are a couple now?" Ginny asked even though she knew the answer already.  
  
Harry just kissed her and said "Does that answer your question?" Ginny just nodded and they went back to kissing.  
  
The next morning Harry met Ginny, Ron, Draco, and Hermione in the common room. After recieving his congratulations from Draco he wrapped his arm around Ginny's waist and they headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. Upon entering he noticed the Sorting Hat on the stool in the front of the Hall. He did not even wonder why it was there.  
  
"Ahem. Ms. Marvolo has been granted permission to remain at Hogwarts but she will be re-sorted to make sure she was placed in the right house." there were murmurs of excitement from the school as Katie went to place the hat on her head once again.  
  
The hat did not even touch her head before it yelled "SLYTHERIN!" The Slytherins yelled with excitement as Katie joined them throwing horrible glares at Harry and his new girlfriend Ginny.  
  
Soon the Headmaster stood up and said "We have some new transfer students from America. 7 5th years. Their names are Dustin Coons, Jennifer Schwenneker, Allen O'Key, Katie Whitlow, Stephanie Dunbar, John VanDeGenachte, and Adam O'Key. They will now be sorted into their Houses.  
  
"Dustin Coons" Professor McGonnagall said and Dustin headed up to the sorting hat and put it on. The hat sat on his head for a while and then shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Jennifer Schwenneker." The hat was placed on her head and it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Allen O'Key." Again the hat was placed on his head and it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Katie Whitlow." She put the hat on and it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Stephanie Dunbar." She placed the hat on and it thought a while before yelling "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"Adam O'Key." He walked up and placed the hat on and it thought longer than it did for anyone else befor it finally yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
"John VanDeGenachte." as he walked up the aisle he caught Dustin's eye and smiled. He placed the hat on his head and it barely touched when it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The Gryffindors screamed with joy as Dustin, Jennifer, Allen, Katie, Stephanie, John, and Adam joined their ranks. Everyone was introduced and they had a great breakfast.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and announced "I am pleased to say that even though our Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher was tragically killed by Voldemort we have indeed found a suitable replacement. Everyone please give a warm welcome to Professor Lily Potter."  
  
Harry could not believe his ears "Professor Lily Potter." What could this mean.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ha a little cliffy. Points remain the same.  
  
Trivia for next chapter:  
  
How will Harry respond to this new teacher- 10 points  
  
Is it his mom or an imposter- 10 points  
  
If it is his mom where is his dad- 20 points   
  
You know the drill.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	10. Professor Lily Potter

Hi. Just so my loyal reviewers know I have changed chapter nine. I have made the 7 new Gryffindors all fifth years. This will fit into the story better down the road. And without further antincipation...  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Professor Lily Potter  
  
"Professor Lily Potter."  
  
Lily Potter stood up and let her shoulder length red hair wobble a little. Harry stared at her and emerald green eyes met emerald green eyes and Harry knew that this woman was his mother. He could do nothing but stare.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore" said Lily Potter. "I am happy to take this job. I always wanted to teach ever since my years at this very school. I wanted to teach Charms but as the current professor" she winked at Professor Flitwick "has yet to retire I will settle for the DADA job. Believe me this job is not cursed and you will have me teaching for a while." and with that Lily Potter strode over to the Gryffindor table and wrapped her son in a gigantic hug.  
  
"Mom?" was all Harry could say.  
  
"Yes honey. I am alive. So is your father, he is here at Hogwarts although he is not teaching. Don't worry it is really me. Come to my office and your father and me will explain everything. With that Lily Potter left the great hall.  
  
"Harry Potter" the voice of Dustin Coons said. "I know all about you. I have read about all of your adventures. These are my friends Steph, Katie, Jennifer, John, Allen, and Adam. We are so happy to actually meet you. Since we know who you are and you know who we are can we come and meet your parents? I really want to see your dad."  
  
Harry nodded and they set off to Lily's office. They reached it in 10 minutes. As soon as Harry knocked a man with untameable, raven black hair, and glasses answered the door and Harry came face-to-face with his father for the first time since he was 1.  
  
"Dad?" Harry managed to choke out.  
  
"My son." James exclaimed and wrapped Harry in a hug.  
  
Within 5 minutes Harry had introdued Dustin, Steph, Katie, Jennifer, John, Allen, Adam, Hermione, Ron, and of course his girlfriend Ginny. They sat now sipping tea.  
  
Dustin spoke first "Mr. James Potter. I can't believe I am meeting the creator of the legendary prank squad The Marauders. I myself along with my friends here" he pointed at Jennifer, John, Steph, Katie, Adam, and Allen "kept up your legendary work over in America making our own Marauders squad. I am Prongs Jr. I know you would want Harry to have this nickname but my friends picked it not me. Adam is Weapon, and Allen is The Beholder. Jennifer, John, Steph, and Katie still need their nicknames. Adam, Allen, and myself are all animagus and the rest are trying to learn. My forms are a Phoenix and a Stag." Dustin finished by turning into a Phoenix and then the Stag.  
  
"You look like I did when I transformed. But you are wrong about the nickname. I want Harry to be Animal. Yes, Harry I already heard you are a Magical Animagi. I am so proud of you." James said as he wrapped his son in a tight hug.  
  
"So Dumbledore teld us you can produce a Patronus. Is this true Harry?" Lily asked softly.  
  
"Yes. EXPECTO PATRONUM" yelled Harry and the huge silver Stag jetted out of his wand. Lily and James hugged their son like there was no tommorow.  
  
"Guys, I think we should leave Harry and Ginny here and go back to the tower so Harry can reaquaint himself with his parents." Ron said to the group.  
  
So everyone said their goodbyes and left Harry and Ginny with James and Lily.  
  
"Mom, Dad I have one question. How?" Harry asked.  
  
"Lily I think you should field this question." James said to his wife.  
  
"Ok. First off Harry yes we did know that Voldemort was after us. James insisted on using Sirius as our secret-keeper. But, Sirius convinced us to use Peter. We thought that Peter could not be trusted. So we had Dumbledore make clones of us and we hid here at Hogwarts until Voldemort was gone. We were there when Sirius cornered Peter. So yes we know what Peter did. So the reason we have been gone is that we thought that Voldemort was not dead. We thought he had returned 2 weeks later. But now that we know he has returned for sure we needed to protect you." Lily finished looking at her son with pride, worry, and love.  
  
"Mom, Dad I don't care why you were gone I am just so glad that you are still alive. Mom after I tell you what Aunt Petunia did to me while I lived with them you will want to kill her." Said Harry.  
  
So 20 minutes later stood a very pissed off Lily and not to mention James. Harry had explained everything as he remembered it.  
  
"I am going to kill that woman. No not kill but I will hurt her severely." Shouted Lily.  
  
"Okay mom. I am going with you but I have to do something first." Harry turned to Ginny and got down on one knee. "Virginia Ann Weasley will you do me the honor of being my wife?"  
  
James, Lily, and Ginny all gasped.   
  
"YES" Ginny practically screamed.  
  
"Ginny, I am so happy. I have loved you since the day I met you at King's Cross. Now you will be my wife. But lets wait till after you graduate okay?" Harry said.  
  
"Of course Harry" Ginny said as Harry slipped the ring on Ginny's finger and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Lily and James only stood there, hugging their son and soon to be daughter-in-law. They both thought one thing though. "We are so happy for him. He has his family now."  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Trivia for next chapter:  
  
What does Lily do to Vernon, Dudley, and Petunia? 20 points  
  
How does Snape react to James? 20 points  
  
YOU KNOW THE DRILL. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	11. The Marauders Ride again and Petunia's P...

CHAPTER 11  
  
The Marauders Ride Again & Petunia's Punishment  
  
Harry, Ginny, James, and Lily left early the next morning to go to Privet Drive.  
  
"Honey, tell me again where your aunt and uncle made you sleep until you were 11" Lily said sweetly.  
  
"In a cupboard under the stairs. The only reason they let me have Dudley's second bedroom is because Dumbledore kept sending my Hogwarts letters. The first ones were addressed to me in my cupboard so they moved me. Not to mention they tried to keep me from going to Hogwarts in the first place." Harry said smiling at the thought of what his mom was goin to do to his aunt, uncle, & cousin.  
  
They arrived at #4 Privet Drive at about 1:00 in the afternoon. Instead of ringing the doorbell they put their plan into action. Harry just walked up to the door and went in. Pretty soon shouts of anger and disgust could be heard from inside the house.  
  
"What are you doing her you ungrateful little freak?" Roared Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry just smiled and said "Ther is one person outside that I would like you to meet and the other 2 you already know. I also wanted to tell you that this is the last time you will see me EVER!"  
  
Harry walked out of the house, grabbed Ginny's hand and brought her inside making sure that the Dursley's could see the engagement ring on her finger.  
  
"This is my fiancee." Harry stated smiling at the shocked look on his Uncle's face.  
  
"Hello" said Ginny sweetly and full of innocence.  
  
Harry then stepped out and led his parents into the house. When Lily and James stepped into the house Petunia screamed and dropped the plate she had been washing.  
  
"L...L...L...Lily?" Petunia stuttered.  
  
"Yes Petunia it is me, your dear, dead sister, and my husband James if you don't remember. Harry here has just been telling us about how you treated him while he lived with you and I have to say I am very disappointed in you." Lily said as she stared daggers through Petunia.  
  
"We didn't mean anything by it Lily, I swear." Petunia said in barely a whisper.  
  
"THAT"S A BOLD FACED LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Roared Lily.  
  
Meanwhile at Voldemor'ts secret lair.  
  
"Katie! Get in her now." yelled Voldemort.  
  
"Yes daddy." Katie said in a sweet tone that did not suit her at all.  
  
"You have messed up the plan by being put into Slytherin. You do realize that you will be punished don't you?" Voldemort said without remorse.  
  
"Yes dad" Katie said quivering under the gaze her dad now had on her.  
  
The next thing that Katie heard was Voldemort yelling "CRUCIO" and the curse slammed into her and knocked her to the ground. She writhed and twisted in agony for almost 5 minutes before her father lifted the curse.  
  
Back at Privet Drive Harry clapped his hand to his scar and fell over. James, Lily, and Ginny rushed to his side.  
  
"What is it son?" James asked.  
  
"It's Voldemort. He is torturing his daughter." Harry said through clenched teeth. "It's bad enough he tortures his servants but not to his own flesh and blood. I may hate his daughter but that is still wrong. I will destroy him if it is the last thing I ever do."  
  
"Well son let's leave your aunt and uncle the way they are. They seem to rather enjoy being pigs instead of humans. Let's go home." Lily said with sympathy in her eyes.  
  
Within 10 minutes they had left the Dursley's and portkeyed back to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Ah yes you are back. Well Lily did my spell work?" Dumbledore asked with that twinkle in his eye that just made you trust him.  
  
"Yes" said Lily. "Every time they think of me, Harry, or James they will be turned into pigs."  
  
"Albus" said Harry "when we were at the Dursley's I saw Voldemort torturing Katie. I was wondering if there was a spell that will kill his body and spirit but keep me alive."  
  
"Yes Harry it is calle 'Evil Obliterate' and it will completely destroy him. But you need the people you love the most with you when you perform it." Said Albus.  
  
"Okay, so that is you, mom, dad, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Sirius." Harry said while ticking them off his fingers "Oh and I almost forgot Remus."  
  
James just stared openmouthed at his son. He hoped his son would know his old friends but he did not know Harry would come to love them.  
  
"Well we shall have to call Remus & Sirius here." Dumbledore said as he walked over to the fire and grabbed the Floo Powder and threw it into the Flames.  
  
"Wolf's Place" was all that Dumbledore said into the fire and moments later Moony and Padfoot walked out of the fire.  
  
When Remus & Sirius stepped out of the fire and saw James & Lily their jaws dropped.  
  
"Moony, Padfoot if you don't close those mouths of yours you might start attracting flies." James said thoroughly amused.  
  
Remus & Sirius closed their mouths and continued to stare at James & Lily with bewilderment.  
  
"Before we attend to business. Yes, this is the real James & Lily. The clones I created were killed by Voldemort. The real Lily & James hid here in my office till the attack was over. Sirius, they know of your innocence and of Wormtail's betrayel. They were there the night you were arrested. But before the reunion I need to speak to all of you!" Dumbledore finished with a huge smile on his face seeing the old friends together again.  
  
"The reason I have called you all here is that we have found a spell that will completely kill Voldemort and Harry has to do it. BUt he needs everyone he loves with him. Young Mr. Weasley & Miss Granger will be informed of this later. So remember all of you need to be touching Harry and say the spell at the same time. The spell is 'Evil Obliterate'" Dumbledore finished "Now I will let you all reunite."  
  
"James, Lily. I can't believe that after all this time you really are alive." Sirius said 10 minutes later after they were in Lily's office.  
  
"WOW" was all Remus could say.  
  
They all sat and talked for hours until Harry & Ginny fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
"They look so much like you two it is not even funny." Remus said as he looked at the young couple then at James & Lily.  
  
"I still can't believe they are engaged. I'm going to have a goddaughter-in-law." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Well Remus we must be going but we will be back tommorow." Sirius said.  
  
"Ok bye guys but remeber one thing. Tommorow the Marauders ride again." James said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well what did you think.   
  
I know the author name is Dustin-Coons but my nickname is Prongs Jr. so that is how I will sign all the chapters.  
  
Trivia:  
  
Who is the Marauders first target? 10 points  
  
Will they induct new members? 10 points  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
C-YA LATER,  
  
Prongs Jr. 


	12. The New Marauders

Hello. Thank you for reading my story so far. Please stick with it. This story will be a long one.  
  
Prongs Jr.  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The New Marauders  
  
The next morning Harry woke up to a strange warmth next to him. He turned his head and was met by Chocolate Brown eyes. Ginny was lying next to him.  
  
"Well good morning, handsome." Ginny said giving him a kiss on the lips.  
  
"I could get used to this." Said Harry as he returned the kiss.  
  
Harry and Ginny got up and went to Gryffindor Tower to get dressed. Once they said the password to Gryffindor Tower (Padfoot) they noticed that Ron, Hermione, Dustin, Steph, John, Jen, Adam, Allen, Draco, and Katie were all there.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ron said sounding almost exactly like Molly Weasley.  
  
"We were in my mom's office." Said Harry going a little red in the face.  
  
"Oh ok" was all Ron said.  
  
"Speaking of my parents" Said Harry mischieveously "My dad wants all of us to meet him in my mom's office immediately following breakfast."  
  
They all let Harry & Ginny get dressed and they started to walk down to breakfast. Harry & Ginny hand-in-hand. Dustin & Steph hand-in-hand. Ron & Hermione hand-in-hand, and John & Jen hand-in-hand. The rest just trailed and watched the happy couples. None of the four couples knowing that the future of the wizarding world depended on their love.  
  
An hour later and they were all in Lily's office talking with James, Sirius, and Remus.  
  
"All right" Said James "Now the reason we have called you here is because we need to know a few things about you! Are any of you Animagi?"  
  
James was shocked to see Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dustin, Steph, John, Jennifer, Katie, Adam, Allen, and Draco all raise their hands.  
  
"Okay better than we expected. Now when I say your name come up and show me your form or forms." James announced.  
  
"Dustin" James said and Dustin walked up to the front of the room and transformed into a Stag and then the Pheonix and then walked back and sat down.  
  
"Steph" James said and Steph walked up and transformed into a Unicorn with a red horn, and then into a beautiful Gold & White Phoenix.  
  
"Katie" as James said her name Katie walked up to the front and transformed into a Unicorn with a blue horn, and then into a Giant Blue Dragon befor sitting back down.  
  
"Adam." When Adam heard his name he stood up and transformed into a pure White Tiger and then into an Eagle before sitting back down.  
  
"Ginny." As Ginny walked up to the front of the room she transformed into a Sphinx and then into a Black Cat.  
  
"Allen." When he heard his name Allen walked up to the front and turned into a Giant Spider then into a Dolphin. Ron squirmed in his seat when he saw the spider.  
  
"Jennifer." Jennifer walked up and transformed into a White Tiger and then into an Eagle and then sat back down.  
  
"John" James said his name and John walked up and transformed into a Wolf then into an Eagle before sitting back down.  
  
"Draco" As Draco walked up he suddenly disappeared and a Pure White Ferret showed up at the front of the room before turning into a Snake and then Draco as he walked back to his seat.  
  
"Ron" Ron walked up nervously and transformed into a Golden Lion and then into a Dragon before he sat back down.  
  
"Hermione" as her name was called Hermione transformed into an Owl and flew to the front of the room before touching down, turning into a German Shepard before sitting back down.  
  
"Okay excellent people." James said ecstatically "Now I want all of you to sign this piece of paper with your name, animals, and nickname then I will tell you more."  
  
First the names on the list were:  
  
James Potter-Stag-Prongs  
  
Sirius Black-Dog-Padfoot  
  
Remus Lupin-Werewolf-Moony  
  
After everyone signed it the list read:  
  
James Potter-Stag-Prongs  
  
Sirius Black-Dog-Padfoot  
  
Remus Lupin-Werewolf-Moony  
  
Harry Potter-Magical Animagi-Animal  
  
Ginny Weasley-Sphinx,Cat-Eyez  
  
Ron Weasley-Lion,Dragon-Clawz  
  
Hermione Granger-Owl,German Shepard-Wingz  
  
Draco Malfoy-Snake,Ferret-Sneak  
  
John VanDeGenachte-Wolf,Eagle-Fang  
  
Jennifer Schwenneker-White Tiger,Eagle-Pawz  
  
Katie Whitlow-Unicorn,Dragon-Dragon  
  
Dustin Coons-Stag,Phoenix-Prongs Jr.  
  
Stephanie Dunbar-Unicorn,Phoenix-Phoenix  
  
Adam O'Key-White Tiger,Eagle-Weapon  
  
Allen O'Key-Dolphin,Spider-The Beholder  
  
"Great." Said James "So that's 12 new members guys."  
  
"Wait you said members" Said Dustin curiously "Does that mean that all of us just became members of The Marauders?"  
  
"Yes you all just became part of The Marauders." James said happily.  
  
"Now" Said Padfoot "We show those slimy Slytherins how to pull pranks."  
  
"First things first" Said Remus "We must do the spell."  
  
"What spell?" Asked Harry.  
  
"We found a spell that will allow us to talk in each other's minds," Said James. "The only thing is that we can only call each other by our nicknames."  
  
"Okay and another thing the only people who can hear us is the person you are talking to." Added Remus.  
  
They all stood in a circle and held hands. James, Sirius, and Remus were saying something under their breath. Everyone was surronded by a golden light for about 5 minutes before the glow faded.  
  
"Phoenix" Dustin said in his mind.  
  
"Yes" Steph replied.  
  
"I love you." Said Dustin  
  
"I love you too Prongs Jr." Said Steph.  
  
The next 2 hours were spent planning the prank to pull on the Slytherins. The Marauders decided to do it at dinner. So 2 hours before dinner they all snuck down to the kitchens to put their prank into action.  
  
So 2 hours later everyone was sitting eating their dinner and waiting for the prank to kick in. 10 minutes into the meal all the Slytherins jumped up and watched their food dance around the hall. All of the Slytherin boys were in dresses and had pink hair. All the Slytherin girls had blue hair and were dressed in tuxedos.  
  
The great hall erupted into laughter as all the Slytherins started to dance around the hall. As the Slytherins got to the Gryffindor table a giant banner shot into the air and said:  
  
THIS PRANK BROUGHT TO YOU BY  
  
THE NEW MARAUDERS!  
  
  
  
After all the chaos died down Harry looked up and caught Albus' eye. Albus was laughing and he had a look that just said "I KNOW!" Harry then looked at Severus. Severus smiled before returning to his smirk and bad attitude.  
  
Before Harry looked away Albus caught his eye. Somehow in his mind Harry heard Albus say "Harry could you bring Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Dustin, Steph, John, and Jennifer and bring them up here.  
  
Harry got Ginny, Dustin, Steph, John, Jennifer, Ron, and Hermione and they all walked into the antechamber to the side of the great hall. They all sat down. Ginny, Steph, Hermione, and Jennifer all put their heads in their boyfriends laps.  
  
"I have called you here for a very important reason. The prophecy that I told Harry about is false. We have found a new prophecy?" Albus said.  
  
"Another prophecy?" Said Harry and Ginny at the same time.  
  
"Yes" Said Albus "the prophecy is too long to tell you now but the short version says:  
  
When darkness returns and evil terrorizes there will be 4 couples with love so strong nothing can stop them. They will have powers unknown to the dark side and will be so strong that the darkness will fall twice to them: Father and Daughter will fall to 4 couples.  
  
Everyone was silent as Albus finished talking. No one could find what to say until about 10 minutes later. Dustin raised his hand.  
  
"Sir" Dustin said "Is this the reason that no matter how mad me and Steph got at each other we made up instantly?"  
  
"Yes" Said Albus "You 4 couples have a love that is indestructible. You have all found your soul mates and it is impossible for you to find another mate even if you tried. You 4 couples are made for each other. So I suggest a quadruple wedding. Of course that is only if your parents agree."  
  
So they spent 3 hours planning everything for the HUGE weekend wedding. the only thing left to do was to get permission from the parents.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well what do you think?  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
  
Trivia:  
  
What happens at the wedding? 10 points  
  
Does it involve Voldemort? 10 points  
  
What happens to Voldemort? 10 points  
  
Thanks for reading and please review,  
  
Prongs Jr. 


	13. Wedding Plans and Voldemort's Demise?

Thank you for all the reviews. As you know anything you recognize belongs to the great J.K. Rowling not me.  
  
AND NOW THE 13th Chapter.  
  
Wedding Plans and The Demise of Voldemort?  
  
All the couples got permission from their parents easily except 1. Dustin and Steph had trouble getting permission. Steph's parents said yes right away and were extremely happy that she had found her soul mate. Dustin's parents however objected saying that he was too young. It took Dustin and Steph the better part of 2 days to convince Dustin's parents of how much they loved each other.  
  
Finally, Dustin's parents said yes (with the help of Dumbledore of course). They only had 4 days left to plan everything. Ginny, Hermione, Steph, and Jennifer were very excited to be going to Hogsmeade to get their dresses.  
  
Three days befor the wedding everyone met in Gryffindor Tower to got to breakfast. When they got in the door Albus stood up to make a speech.  
  
"Everyone" Albus said as he stood up "I have a special announcement! 4 of our 5th year couples will be getting married in 3 days time. Naturally the whole school is invited. So the whole school will be going to Hogsmeade today to pick up dress robes for the wedding. In case you are wondering who the lucky couples are. They are Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, Dustin Coons and Stephanie Dunbar, and John VanDeGenachte and Jennifer Schwenneker. The quad wedding will be at 12 o'clock Saturday on the Quidditch Pitch. I must ask the entire school to stay away from the Pitch until then. The house elves are busy preparing it and they will not need any distractions." Dumbledore finished with a huge smile.  
  
About 2 hours later everyone was done with breakfast and on their way to Hogsmeade. As they got into Hogsmeade they noticed a new store. It was called J.C. Penny. It was a muggle dress shop.  
  
So Ginny, Hermione, Steph, and Jennifer said goodbye to Harry, Ron, Dustin, and John and went into the store.  
  
Harry, Ron, Dustin, and John went to another store to get their dress robes. As they walked in they all noticed identical black dress robes that would be perfect for the wedding. So they got fitted and were on their way in 20 minutes.  
  
The girls were not out yet so the boys went into the jewellery store. They had just walked in the door when 4 different colored but identical boxes shot out of the back room and into their hands. They did not know how they knew but Harry , Ron, Dustin, and John knoew that these rings they were looking for. So, they gave the money for the rings to the very shocked cashier and walked out of the store to see the girls waiting for them.  
  
"What have you boys been up to?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"Just getting your rings!" Harry said as Ron, Dustin, and John nodded.  
  
The girls just nodded and each one grabbed their boyfriends hand and started to walk back up to the school.  
  
They were halfway there when about 6 or 7 Death Eaters and Voldemort himself showed up.  
  
"Albus, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are here!" Harry said in his head.  
  
"OK, would you like to do the spell now then?" Albus asked in Harry's mind.  
  
"Yes Albus. Bring Sirius, Remus, Mom, Dad, and yourself here as soon as possible." Harry practically screamed in his head.  
  
So Harry told everyone to get to a safe place and naturally the didn't listen.  
  
"Harry we are your friends and we won't let you do this alone." This from Dustin.  
  
"Not to mention we have powers you don't even know about." Jennifer said as she pointed to herself, Dustin, and Steph.  
  
"And you need us to do the spell remember?" Ginny said as she pointed to Ron, Hermione, and herself.  
  
With that said Dustin waved his hands in the air and everything froze. Except Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Steph, John, Jennifer, and himself.  
  
So after 5 minutes Dustin got tired of waiting for Albus. "Jennifer can you orb to the castle and see what is taking Albus so long?" he asked.  
  
Jennifer just nodded and was engulfed by thousands of white orbs and a minute later she was gone.  
  
Meanwhile, the 6 or 7 Death Eaters were being thrown around by Steph. She was focusing on each one in turn squinting, then flicking her hand and they would go flying through the air. Steph was having a blast doing this.  
  
Jennifer joined them about 2 minutes later with Albus, Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius.  
  
"Albus" Said Harry. "Thank god you are here."  
  
"Why are they not moving?" Albus asked pointing to Voldemort and his followers. Dustin told Albus all about his, Steph's, Jen's, and Katie's powers.  
  
"I see." Said Albus. "Well would you mind unfreezing him so we can perform the spell?"  
  
"Someone should hold him. He might try and run seems how he knows about the spell." Sirius said pointing towards Voldemort.  
  
As if she was in a trance Steph walked over and grabbed Voldemort by the arms. A soft golden glow surrounded both of them for a few seconds and then faded. Steph gave them a short nod to let them know that it was okay to unfreeze Voldemort. Dustin waved his hand and Voldemort unfroze.  
  
"Well Tom." Harry said. "This will be our final meeting."  
  
As Harry, Albus, James, Lily, Sirius, Ginny, and Remus started to join hands and form a circle Voldemort tried to move but found out he could not thanks to Steph's power. After a couple of seconds the circle was complete and Harry, Albus, James, Lily, Sirius, Ginny, and Remus shouted "EVIL OBLITERATE" and Voldemort exploded in a shower of sparks throwing Steph and everyone in the circle 10 yards away.  
  
"STEPH!" cried Dustin.  
  
"DAD!" cried one of the Death Eaters that turned out to be none other than Katie Marvolo.  
  
Dustin ran to Steph and Katie ran to Voldemort's ashes and seeing that she could do nothing apparated away with her fellow Death Eaters.  
  
Meanwhile, Dustin was trying to revive Steph. He transformed into his pheonix form and everyone watched as he started to cry. After a few tears had fallen onto Steph's tongue he turned back into a human and waited.  
  
After a few tense minutes Steph opened her eyes and was immediately wrapped in a hug by a crying Dustin.  
  
"I thought I'd lost you" Dustin said through his tears and giving Steph a kiss.  
  
"I'll never leave you" Steph said returning the kiss. "I love you, Dustin."  
  
"I love you too, Steph." Dustin said as he wrapped his fiancee in his arms.  
  
So the day of the wedding finally came. Before breakfast Harry, Ron, Dustin, and John were discussing the order of the wedding when the ring boxes suddenly shot into their hands.  
  
"Well, I guess it's about time we opened them and had a look, huh?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron, Dustin, and John all nodded in agreement and opened their boxes. Ron gasped. His box was blue and inside was a beautiful diamond ring with sapphires set on either side of the diamond. Dustin's box was green but the ring inside was a diamond, and had an emerald on one side and a sapphire on the other. John's box was red and the ring had rubies set into it next to the diamond. The most amazing rings of all though were Harry's. He opened the black box to find a ring with 3 diamonds and 3 emeralds in it. He turned over one ring and there was a name engraved in it: Lily Potter. At once the ring changed the name to read: Ginny Potter. The other ring was engraved with the name: James Potter. It changed to read: Harry Potter. Harry could'nt believe his eyes. These rings had belonged to his parents. Without warning Harry stood up and sprinted out of the room, leaving everyone else shocked.  
  
Harry ran all the way to his mom's office and burst into see his parents dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" James asked.  
  
Harry did not answer he just pushed the rings into his dad's hands. James eyes grew wide as he say the rings.  
  
"I can't believe it, Lily look. It was true!" James said.  
  
Lily looked at the rings and burst into tears.  
  
"When your father and I got married we engraved our names on these rings. Dumbledore sold them but not before he put a charm on them so that when you were ready to be married the names would change automatically. He sold them the day before Voldemort showed up at the house.  
  
"OH" was all Harry could say.  
  
"Well, son you better go get ready the wedding is going to start soon." James said.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
REVIEW PLEASE.  
  
Thanks for the support,  
  
PRONGS JR. 


	14. A Wedding, An Attack, and A New Evil

This is the last chapter. It is sort of a prequel to my next story: Harry Potter and The Stone of Immutation. This was fun and I hope all you read my new story when I get it posted!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
A Wedding, An Attack, And A New Evil!  
  
Harry ran all the way back to Gryffidor tower to see Ron, Dustin, and John ready for the wedding.  
  
"Harry!" Ron exclaimed "I thought you were going to leave my sister to be there by herself! Where were you?"  
  
"First off, I love Ginny with all my heart and I would never leave her. Second off, I had to go see my parents." Harry said as he threw on his dress robes.  
  
20 minutes later Harry, Ron, Dustin, and John were waiting on the Quidditch Pitch in the beautifully lit tent that had been erected over the past few days.  
  
The whole school had congregated to the tent. Harry, Ron, Dustin, and John were all standing at the front waiting for their beautiful brides. Before the music started Dustin caught Katie's eye and thought one thing: she will always be my sister!  
  
The wedding march began and the four brides stepped into the light. First Ginny, then Hermione, then Steph, and last Jennifer.  
  
The girls' dresses were white flowing gowns with roses cut into the top. Each dress had a 2 1/2 foot train.  
  
As the girls made their way down the aisle all 4 boys could not help but think about how beautiful the girls were. The girls finally arrived at the altar. Dumbledore had planned that instead of having 4 seperate sets of vows, the 4 couples would just stand there at the altar and let him say the vows.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls" said Dumbledore "We are gathered here today to join these 4 young couples in holy matrimony. This day is a joyous occasion aas the 4 couples that stand before us finally, with the help of others, destroyed Voldemort."  
  
The crowd applauded as Dumbledore continued the ceremony "But we are not here to talk about the past. We are here to witness these 4 couples embark on a journey into the future. No one has watched these couples over the past year more than I have. The love they share is not only pure but also indestructible. Boys repeat after me: With this ring I pledge my heart and soul to you and only you for as long as we shall live."  
  
The boys repeated this to the girls and slipped the rings on the girls' fingers.  
  
"Girls" said Dumbledore "Repeat after me: with this ring I pledge my heart and soul to you and only you for as long as we shall live."  
  
The girls repeated this to the boys and slipped the rings on the boys' fingers.  
  
"I now pronounce you husbands and wives, you may kiss your brides." Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
Just as all 4 couples kissed someone screamed "How dare you kill my father! If you think for one second that I won't continue his reign of terror than you are dead wrong."  
  
The 4 couples turned to see none other than Katie Marvolo standing at the entrance to the tent. She was accompanied by 10 Death Eaters.  
  
"All 8 of you think you are so great cause you defeated my father. Well I am taking his place. You will all feel my power. And I will succeed where my father could not: KILLING HARRY POTTER!"  
  
After Katie said this she ran out of the tent and all 4 couples followed. Not to mention the whole school as well.  
  
Once they caught up with Katie the battle was getting ready to start and everyone knew it.  
  
"MARVOLO" shouted Harry "We have business to attend to. Your father tried to take over the world and we stopped him. What makes you think that we will let you succeed?"  
  
"Shut your mouth, Potter!" screamed Katie. "I am much more powerful than my father ever was. He entrusted me with powers when I was born so that if I wanted to follow in his footsteps I would be able to. Now is that time."  
  
"We will see who is victorious when this is over." said Ginny. "Are you really going to pledge your life to evil just because Harry chose me over you?"  
  
"This is past some ex-boyfriend of mine you pathetic little girl" sneered Katie. "What you fools don't realize is that love is far weaker thatn evil. I will give you one last chance to join me. If you refuse I will kill you and then take over the world."  
  
"You are so wrong Marvolo" said Hermione "Love is the most powerful thing in the world. All of us have vowed to fight against anything that threatens the light. We will never join you."  
  
"Damn straight" said Ron.  
  
"Right on" said Dustin.  
  
"Evil sucks" said Steph.  
  
"You're done" said John.  
  
"The light side never fails" said Jennifer.  
  
"As you can see Marvolo" said Harry "we are all on the same side and we also have the most powerful wizard on our side: Albus Dumbledore!"  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA" shouted Katie. The killing curse was shot at the group. The group of people put up a shield that reflected the curse back at Katie. The curse hit Katie in her cold, black heart. She was dead before she hit the ground.  
  
The Death Eaters were stunned that their new master was already dead and the group took the lapse in activity to stun the Death Eaters.  
  
After Katie's body was taken away and the Death Eaters were apprehended the newlyweds got down to the party.  
  
Meanwhile in Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ah the party has started my love." said a strange woman's voice.  
  
"Yes and both Marvolo's are out of our way." said a strange male's voice.  
  
"Well now is the time." said the woman.  
  
"Yes now is the time." said the man and they dissapeared.  
  
Unfortunately for the newlyweds the party did not last long. 1 hour into the celebration the sky went dark and a menacing voice swept through the grounds.  
  
"So, I see that weakling that came before me and his daughter have finally defeated. Those two are no match for my power. This world will fall to me."  
  
There was a blinding flash of light and 2 figures in black were standing in the middle of the grounds.  
  
The male was clad in all black. He was 6'0" tall and had silver hair. He held a sword that looked as if it was made more out of spirit than metal.  
  
The female was shorter then the male. Her skin was a pale white. She had gold hair with black streaks in it. She held daggers in both hands. When she smiled it revealed a pointed vampire fangs.  
  
At this strange couples feet there was a tiger. The tiger stared out at the crowd of people and licked it's lips.  
  
"Not now, Tora!" said the strange woman "you will have your meal in time my sweet."  
  
"I was going to say it is nice to have you back here Kiva and Risika but..." Dumbledore began.  
  
"Shut it old man" Kiva interrupted "I am not your student anymore and I will not listen to your useless words anymore."  
  
"What are you doing here Kiva?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Why else but to take over Hogwarts, turn it into a school for the Dark Arts, and then take over the world." Kiva said with a sneer.  
  
"I sense there is something else you are looking for. Something that resides in the school and something you will never find." Dumbledore said calmly but forcefully.  
  
Out of anger at the headmaster's ability to seemingly read minds Kiva flicked his sword and one student from each house as well as little Professor Flitwick dropped dead. The crowd gasped in surprise, anger, adn sadness.  
  
"I should have figured that you would hide the Stone of Immutation inside the school." Kiva said.  
  
"You should not have done that Kiva." stated Dumbledore "You say that you want to take over Hogwarts and I know you want the Stone of Immutation but I am pleased to tell you that neither will happen today!"  
  
"Who is going to stop me?" Kiva asked arrogantly.  
  
"Oh you know him well Mr. Plainswalker. As does Ms. Braeke. He is someone" Dumbledore said as he took out his watch "that has stopped you many times before and if I'm not mistaken he should be here in 5...4...3...2...1."  
  
No sooner had Dumbledore said one than a spire of lightning shot from across the grounds knocking Kiva and Risika to the ground.  
  
A dark figure clad in black was standing across the grounds with an axe so big he had to hold it with both hands.  
  
"I never could have imagined that you would be so stupid Kiva" said the mysterious man "you should have known that Dumbledore would stand in your way. You also should have known that I would stand in your way. I think all the time you devoted to the Dark Arts has warped your mind. Do you forget that you once called Hogwarts home?"  
  
"Mark my words, Ashura" Kiva said as he stood up. "you will not succeed in stopping me this time. Hogwarts and The Stone of Immutation WILL BE MINE."  
  
And with that Kiva, Risika, and Tora disappeared in another flash of blinding light.  
  
"Ah, it is good to be back at Hogwarts!" Ashura claimed "Did they interrupt something, Headmaster?"  
  
"Why yes they did Ashura. They interrupted a wedding ceremony. Well reception actually. But nevermind that now. Am I to assume that you being here is an answer to my summons?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
With that Ashura kneeled at Dumbledore's feet. "I will help you in this war and if you'll have me, I will be your DADA teacher."  
  
"But my mom's the DADA teacher!" exclaimed Harry.  
  
"Not anymore" said Dumbledore "your mother will now be the Charm's teacher now that we currently have none."  
  
An excited hush fell over the crowd as the looked with awe at their new teacher. The excitement was broken when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Well then Ashura" said Dumbledore "I would like you to meet your students. Students meet your new teacher, Professor Ashura!"  
  
A round of applause broke out to welcome the newest teacher at Hogwarts.  
  
"Wait a minute" said Ashura "you said wedding reception. Let's get back to the party my former friends interrupted."  
  
Meanwhile in New Mayhem, Kiva and Risika's home.  
  
New Mayhem is a vampire town that Risika talked Kiva into staying when they were'nt travelling.  
  
"Would you listen to me for a minute" Risika pleaded as her and Kiva arrived at their home together.  
  
"Why should I?" snapped Kiva "You never listen to me when I have something to say."  
  
"That's because you always talk to me when I am feeding or fighting." Risika said cooly "if you would talk to me while I'm practicing or cooking I would listen."  
  
"Ok then" said Kiva "you have 5 minutes."  
  
"Thank you darling" Risika said curteously "As you know Ashura being at Hogwarts makes it damn near impossible to get the stone. I think we should revert to younger bodies and go in as students. . ."  
  
"What are you, crazy?" interrupted Kiva "We would be killed if found and Dumbledore knows what we looked like as students. . ."  
  
"But" interrupted Risika forcefully "I wasn't saying go back in our own bodies. Since no news ever escapes New Mayhem I say we kill 2 kids from here and use their bodies to infiltrate the school."  
  
"Brilliant idea my love" said Kiva smiling "I knew other than your stunning good looks and your great personality there was a reason I married you. I think it is time to get our wands out of their cases. We will need them.  
  
Meanwhile back at the party.  
  
"Did you say 'former friends' Professor Ashura?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yes I did Mr. Potter" said Ashura with the first true smile anyone had seen on his face that day. "We all grew up together and attended Hogwarts. But that is a story for another day. Time for bed I think.  
  
Everyone trooped off to bed and the 4 married couples along with everyone else in the school wondered about Ashura's past. They fell into a fitfull sleep awaiting the day that they would find out.  
  
THE END OF HARRY POTTER AND THE CURSE OF KATIE MARVOLO!  
  
REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE!  
  
SEQUEL: Harry Potter and The Stone of Immutation! COMING SOON!  
  
I LOVE ALL MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!!!1  
  
Prongs Jr. 


End file.
